


Beetlejuice-Movie Night

by demonfire57



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonfire57/pseuds/demonfire57
Summary: A movie night between friends





	Beetlejuice-Movie Night

The house was silent as darkness fell across the hallways. All were asleep except for one, and screams were coming from her bedroom.

Blood splattered on the screen as Lydia’s eyes watched before popping a handful of popcorn in her mouth. Vicious laughter followed the bloodshed and curling screams as the two dolls on screen waddled out of the scene.

The screen flickered then before turning blue.

Lydia’s eyes narrowed. What the hell?

“Hey babes…” a ghostly figure appeared on the screen, a satisfying smirk permanently on his moss covered face.

“BJ! What are you doing in there?” Lydia grinned.

“Thought I’d drop in. Haven’t heard from ya fer a while,” the ghost with the most answered.

“Sorry, been busy with school and my projects. I haven’t had time to call on you and have fun.”

“Why don’t we ‘ave some fun now?” Betelguese wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

The goth smirked, “If you want, i was in the middle of a good film if you want to join me.”

“What we watching? The Shining? Or The Exorcist again?”

“Actually, The Bride of Chucky.”

“Never heard of if.”

“Well, we’ll just have to fix that.”

After calling his name, the poltergeist appeared in the room, permitting the tv to return to it’s bloody screen. Lydia rewinded the tape, so they could start from the beginning.

“Where da ya want me?” Lydia turned and saw the ghost hovering in one corner of the room, looking around for a chair.

“Why don’t you take a seat on my bed?” Lydia offered.

“Really? Ya sure babes?”

“I trust you, BJ.”

Betelguese plopped on the bed before pulling a box of worms out to munch on. Lydia joined him, fastforwarding through the previews.

“What made ya choose this one?”

“Lydia looked up in surprise, “I guess… it was something different. It still is classified as a horror and thriller film, but it has some funny moments too.”

“Never thought you were the comedy type,” the ghost cackled.

Lydia hit him lightly on the arm, “You make me laugh, BJ.”

Before the ghost could reply, the open credits began as a body hit the ground.

***

Betelguese stretched as the ending credits rolled. Lydia yawned loudly as she, too, stretched out.

“Hehehe, tired Lyds?”

She rolled over to look at her clock before replying, “Well, it is twelve forty-five.”

“I getcha, time fer bed babes.”

Lydia let out a soft chuckle, “Thanks again for joining me BJ, I really do appreciate it.”

“Hey, that’s what I’m ‘ere fer. Besides, never thought that movie was as good as it actually was.”

“Thanks BJ, I think it may have become my new favorite.”

“Can I ask why?”

Lydia laid back on the pillows and thought. Her dark painted fingernails tapped on her stomach as Betelguese watched in curiosity.

“Honestly, I’m not sure,” the woman replied, “Maybe because I’m a soppy romantic underneath all this darkness, or I felt bad for Tiffany and Chucky because of what happened… I don’t know…”

“Lyds, ya know serial killers don’t deserve compassion, least of all yers,” BJ sat on the bed next to her before kissing her forehead.

Lydia blinked in surprised, “What was that for?”

“No reason, babes. Get some sleep, I’ll see ya in the morning.”


End file.
